


Devotion

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Pandora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one quality Braxiatel possesses, it is loyalty to his Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

Braxiatel knew that Romana could fault him for many reasons, and he accepted that. He was sure of one thing, however. She could never say that he was not devoted to him. He was as devoted to Romanadvoratrelundar as Narvin was to Gallifrey, and he hoped she would not forget that. She washis Gallifrey, really.

It was strange to think about how much of his life revolved around Romana, even if it happened by accident. There were a bunch of little things that had added up, eventually. Little nuances, small favors, and sometimes, words she needed to hear, but could only tolerate from him. And now this. This was far from little, and it could barely fit inside his mind. He supposed, however, that he had been preparing for this, by all those little things for Lady Romana that had accumulated throughout his life.

He was so used to doing everything he could for her, that to take Pandora into his mind? He hardly had to think about it, if it would save her. He could help solve this problem, and he would always,  _always_  do what he could to help.

Braxiatel would not see her again, but he knew it would be for the best, in the end. He could not say whether it would be all right, but he knew that Romana’s chances at having an ending that was “all right” were larger now. And that was all he could do, really. He had been stripped of many things, but not even Darkel could strip him of the thing he valued most - this devotion, this utter loyalty.

He hoped Romana would think of him kindly, in the end.


End file.
